Un SMS inconvenant
by Shinji Inu
Summary: Les cours n'ont jamais été ce qu'il ya de plus drôle, heureusement Naruto peut compter sur un certain brun pour l'aider quand l'ennui pointe, mais ce n'est pas évident de cacher son téléphone.


_Salut ! oui je sais, je devrais normalement travailler sur la suite de '' je choisis la garde'', mais en lisant quelque chose (que je citerai à la fin du texte) cette idée m'est venue et impossible de la faire partir donc j'en ai fait un OS que voici ! Bonne lecture !_

Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Bêta : Taku Chan

Couple : NaruSasu

Genre : Schoolfic, Humour

Rating: T pour langage un peu cru et allusion au sexe.

Résumé: Les cours n'ont jamais été ce qu'il ya de plus drôle, heureusement Naruto peut compter sur un certain brun pour l'aider quand l'ennui pointe, mais ce n'est pas évident de cacher son téléphone

 _ **Un SMS inconvenant**_

Ce cours était assommant !

Voilà ce que pensait un grand blond aux yeux bleus assis au fond de la salle de classe surchauffée.  
Le blond, répondant au nom d'UZUMAKI Naruto, n'était pas particulièrement doué pour les études, mais il se devait à tout prix d'obtenir son diplôme sinon adieu la place réservée pour lui dans la société d'édition de son parrain !

Et surtout une certaine personne lui ferait une tête au carré s'il loupait un seul cours. Mais bon les maths ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, surtout quand son professeur se pointe tous les jours en cours habillé d'une combinaison verte moulante.

Plus il passait de temps dans cette salle, plus il trouvait son professeur particulièrement repoussant. Surtout avec sa coupe au bol et ses gros sourcils noirs et broussailleux .  
Et heureusement ! Si cela avait été le contraire, il aurait eu droit à une crise de jalousie d'un certain brun à la peau d'une teinte comme la lune, qui lui aurait interdit d'aller en classe.  
Quoique cela lui aurait permis de sécher tranquillement les mathématiques, mais le connaissant il aurait été capable de lui donner des cours particuliers. Pas que cela le dérangerait (au contraire !), surtout comment cela pouvait finir !  
Mais pas avec des maths, il ne lui lâcherait jamais la grappe avec ça.  
Après tout c'était la matière principale du cursus de son brun.

Sentant son portable vibrer, le blond le sorti de sa poche pour constater qu'il avait reçu un message de lui.

\- Ah quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue*. Pensa Naruto.

De: Sasuke Uchiha (Teme !)  
"Toujours en mathématiques ?"

De: Naruto Uzumaki (dobe !)  
"Ouais et je vais craquer ! Je ne tiendrai pas encore une heure comme ça !"

De: Sasuke Uchiha (Teme !)  
"Oh ! Pauvre chou ! Est-ce que le petit renard aimerait que je l'aide à se détendre ?"

De: Naruto Uzumaki (dobe !)  
"Comment ?"

\- Monsieur Uzumaki veuillez ranger votre téléphone et suivre mon cours rempli de la fouge de la jeunesse !

\- Oui Gai-Senseï ! S'empressa de répondre le blond en rangeant son téléphone portable dans sa trousse.

Le professeur reprit son explication sur l'importance d'une quelconque formule tout en regardant l'Uzumaki du coin de l'œil.  
Son portable vivra de nouveau et plusieurs fois cette fois, indiquant la réception de plusieurs SMS. Aussi discrètement que possible, Naruto sortit de nouveau son téléphone et regarda ses messages. Il en avait reçu cinq, tous de son Teme.

De: Sasuke Uchiha (Teme !)  
"Dis-toi que l'on est vendredi..."  
"Que ce soir et tout ce week-end mes parents et mon frère ne sont pas là..."  
"Cela veut dire que j'ai la maison pour moi seul..."  
"Que cela fait une semaine que l'on n'a pas été seuls tous les deux..."  
"Et que c'est notre dernière heure de cours de la journée pour chacun et..."

Effectivement, vu sous cet angle, cela changeait beaucoup de choses.  
Il allait lui répondre quand la voix plus qu'énervante de Gai-Sensé retentie de nouveau, plus agacée cette fois-ci.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki si je vous vois encore une fois avec votre téléphone en main vous allez le sentir passer !

Le blond rangea précipitamment l'objet du délit dans sa poche et se mit à suivre religieusement le cours.  
Il faut dire aussi que la dernière fois que son professeur avait dit cette phrase à un élève, celui-ci (qui n'était autre que Kiba) avait dû faire cinq cent flexions tout en faisant du calcul mental. Et il était hors de question qu'il subisse pareille torture.  
Il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage et gratta l'une de ces trois cicatrices qu'il avait sur chaque joue. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du tableau, plus qu'une demi-heure et le supplice serait fini.

Ah qu'il avait hâte de rejoindre son brun, oui le sien rien qu'à lui !  
Il imaginait déjà toutes les pièces, tous les supports et toutes les positions qu'ils allaient tester ce week-end ! Il aurait pu être dur à cette seule pensée, surtout s'il imaginait son Sasuke dans une position aguicheuse, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, ce mordillant la lèvre inférieure, son érection fièrement érigée et son entrée parfaitement préparée et lubrifiée.  
C'est lui ou il fait encore plus chaud dans cette pièce ?

\- Raaaaa ! Râla le blond en se frottant les cheveux énergiquement.

Voilà, maintenant son cerveau était envahi d'images plus que perverses de son petit ami.

*brrrrrrr*

Et son portable qui se remettait à vibrer !  
Naruto frappa sa tête contre sa table. Mais quel con il était ! Maintenant il avait une trique d'enfer !

\- Monsieur Uzumaki vous vous sentez bien ?  
\- Oui Senseï ! Tout va bien !  
\- Alors arrêtez de faire le zouave et suivez mon cours !

Les élèves autour de lui ricanèrent, mais l'intervention de l'homme en combinaison verte avait fait redescendre mini-naru.  
Kiba se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter une quelconque bêtise. Sakura et Ino, assises derrière lui, lui donnèrent chacune un coup dans sa chaise. Et Hinata, Shino, Gaara, Temari et les autres personnes de sa classe lui jetèrent chacun un regard moqueur pour certain, blasé pour d'autres.  
Le professeur retourna à son équation écrite au tableau.

Avec ça, il n'avait même pas vu le dernier SMS de l'Uchiha. Le blond ressortit son téléphone et lut le message. Il faillit s'étouffer en lisant celui-ci.

Mais rien n'avait pu annoncer ce qui allait se passer. Pendant qu'il était concentré sur sa lecture, Gai-Senseï s'était rapproché de sa table et l'observait en silence, et pas que lui, mais toute la classe le regardait.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki donnez-moi votre téléphone ! Tonna la voix forte du professeur de mathématiques.

Naruto allait le bloquer puis lui donner, mais la voix autoritaire de son Senseï retentit de nouveau.

\- Non ! Vous me le donnez comme cela, on va voir si vos camarades et moi-même trouvons vos messages aussi intéressants que vous.

Le blond perdit toutes ses couleurs, et le teint plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine il tendit, avec regret, son téléphone vers la main tendue de son professeur. Celui-ci se saisit de l'objet, se racla la gorge et d'une voix forte et particulièrement claire il entama sa lecture.

\- De: Sasuke Uchiha (Teme !), joli surnom.

A ce nom toutes les filles (ou presque) écoutèrent attentivement

\- De: Sasuke Uchiha (Teme !)  
" j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. C'est inconvenant ?" **

Un vent passa, accompagné d'un nuage de petites licornes arc en ciel poursuivies par une armée de renards.

Naruto rouge comme une pivoine, se prit la tête dans les mains en marmonnant des :"il va me tuer", audible de lui seul.

\- Désolé Monsieur Uzumaki, euh ... je ne savais pas que ... que ... ... que vous étiez euh ... de ... de ce bord la. Dit Gai-Senseï, gêné.

\- Naruto, mon vieux t'es gay ?! Demanda confusément Kiba.

Le blond n'émit qu'un faible gémissement comme réponse.

\- Non mais ça on s'en fout ! Le plus important c'est est-ce vrai qu'il couche avec notre Sasuke-kun !? Demanda rageusement Sakura.

\- C'est vrai ça ! Dit-nous la vérité ! Hurla Ino en saisissant Naruto par son t-shirt et en le secouant. C'est quelqu'un d'autre enregistré sous ce nom pour tes fantasmes ! J'en suis sûr, jamais Sasu-chou ne pourrait être gay et encore moins sortir avec toi !

Le blond se dégagea des mains de sa camarade. Et il laissa exploser sa colère.

\- Bon déjà les deux greluches on se calme la nouille ! Arrêtez avec vos "Sasuke-kun" ou "Sasu-chou" il a horreur de ça ! Il a plus que du dégoût pour vos attitudes de midinettes à deux balles, non, lui il aime la virilité ! Non, lui il fantasme sur des abdos et des pectoraux bien dessinés plutôt que sur une poitrine. Il adore que je le prenne profondément. Il aime quand je lui lèche le cou juste derrière le lobe de son l'oreille, ce qu'il aime le plus c'est moi, et surtout lorsque je le prends violemment quand il n'est pas encore tout à fait préparé à ma venue. Parce que vous ne comprenez pas c'est que MON Sasuke (quoi il n'y a pas que le Teme qui est un peu jaloux sur les bords, non mais !) il adore que je le domine, il aime être totalement à ma merci et ...

Le blond ne put terminer sa tirade, car un sac à dos noir lancé à vive allure lui atterrit en pleine tête, le laissant assommé par terre.

Car ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'était que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours avait retenti depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Et qu'un certain brun qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son petit ami en retard (surtout quand il lui proposait un week-end de sexe), s'impatienterait et déciderait d'aller chercher le blond dans sa salle de cours. Et que l'éclat de voix du dit petit ami lui aurait fait ouvrir la porte et entendre TOUT ce que son crétin blond avait dit.  
C'est pour cela que pour le faire taire il avait empoigné son sac et l'avait jeté de toutes ses forces dans la tête de Naruto. Ce geste eut deux conséquences, la première avait été d'envoyer le blond au pays des songes, la deuxième c'est qu'il avait attiré l'attention sur lui.

Sasuke avait le visage plus rouge que son t-shirt, une expression entre la gêne et la colère clairement visible sur son visage habituellement neutre.  
L'Uchiha s'avança vers l'attroupement autour du blond évanoui, d'un pas raide et le corps bouillonnant de colère. Devant les yeux médusés de l'assemblée, il empoigna Naruto par le col de sa veste orange et le secoua comme un prunier en hurlant :

\- Usuratonkachi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par le peu de neurones que tu as pour balancer notre vie sexuelle comme ça en plein milieu de ton cours ?! Espèce d'abruti fini, de dégénéré congénital, animale débile, stupide renard de mes deux !*** Mais pourquoi je suis encore avec toi dis-moi !

\- Euh Sas'ke je veux bien te répondre mais tu es sûr de vouloir en parler ici ? Dit un Naruto, que les secousses avaient réveillé, avec un sourire moqueur accroché au visage.

Le brun devint encore plus rouge encore, il lâcha son petit ami, attrapa son sac et s'enfuit à toute vitesse, laissant son auditoire complètement abasourdi.  
A part Naruto, personne n'avait vu le grand Sasuke Uchiha, le glaçon, le mec insensible, le ténébreux du lycée, perdre son calme légendaire.  
C'est Kiba qui se reprit en premier, il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami et lui chuchota:

\- Mec, tu devrais aller le rattraper je crois.

Reprenant ses esprit, Naruto fouta ses affaires à toute vitesse dans son sac, arracha son téléphone des mains de son professeur et partit à grande vitesse derrière le cul de son brun en hurlant des "Sas'ke chéri ! Mais attends-moi !"

Dans la salle de classe par contre chacun essayait de se remettre de son propre choc. C'est finalement Temari qui rompit le lourd silence qui régnait en explosant de rire, vite suivie par son frère et Kiba. Devant les regards perplexes de leurs camarades et professeur, celle-ci reprit comme elle pouvait son calme.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que votre "superbe et inapprochable" Sasuke Uchiha, celui pour lequel les trois quarts des filles de cette école craquent, est aussi gay qu'Elton John ! Et un soumis en plus ! Pas étonnant que vous n'aviez aucune chance les filles ! Dit-elle en repartant dans son fou rire.

\- Non ! Hurlèrent Ino et Sakura en chœur.

Hinata s'évanouit, l'Inuzuka la ramassa pour la ramener chez elle et tout le monde quitta la pièce en y laissant les deux filles pleurer de désespoir.

Plus loin dans la ville, au détour d'une ruelle un blond embrassait langoureusement un brun dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner.

Ce pardon, c'était à Sasuke de lui accorder ou non, mais Naruto n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Après tout, tout le monde sait que les Uchiha ont la rancune tenace !

.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

*Blague de merde ! Pensée perverse de l'auteur en prime !

** Ce qui m'a inspiré cette fic : il s'agit en faite d'une VDM (vie de merde) que j'ai lu, voila ce qui était écrit dessus : '' aujourd'hui, mon copain m'a envoyé un texto : «J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. C'est inconvenant ?» Quand le prof attrape mon portable, le lit devant la promo et révèle par la même occasion au même auditoire mon homosexualité, oui, c'est inconvenant. VDM ''

*** 2ème fic où j'utilise cette expression ! Je l'aime dit donc XD

.

.

 _Dans le salon de Shinji_ :

Conscience: Tu n'a pas ton chapitre trois à faire ?

Shinji: si mais…

Conscience: Et ton oral pour ton concours à préparer ?

Shinji: si mais…

Conscience: Et ton examen du permis de conduire à passer ?

Shinji: si mais…

Conscience: ALORS POURQUOI TU PERDS TON TEMPS A ÉCRIRE DES ONE SHOT !? TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ?

Shinji : *en larmes* fallait bien que je me change les idées ! Alan Rickman est mort !

Sasu et Naru : Désespérante cette fille

Shinji : raaa vous vos gueules où je vous laisse vous faire violer dans ''je choisis la garde'' !

Sasu et Naru : *quitte la pièce à reculons* on a rien dit !

Conscience : aller, maintenant on arrête de pleurer et on va aller dormir d'accord ?

Shinji : mouiii …

Temari : *toujours morte de rire* Une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Et pour consoler Shinji ?


End file.
